botthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Top Hat
Ice Top Hat, labelled The Expressive And Vengeful Hat, is a female contestant in Battle of the Top Hats, as a current member of the Amazing Hats. Appearance She is a Top Hat clone made of ice. In her ice cold form, her appearance is similar, but her body is lighter, and her legs are colored Riptide. Changes Top Hat Camp *Ice Top Hat is named Icy Top Hat. *Icy Top Hat's design doesn't look like real ice. *Icy Top Hat has legs, but no arms. Pre BOTTH *Icy Top Hat is renamed to Ice Top Hat. *Ice Top Hat's body changes into a more ice color. *Ice Top Hat loses her eyelashes. BOTTH *Ice Top Hat's body is redesigned again, with the colored lines removed. Personality She is a fairly quiet Top Hat clone who's personality is like Ice Cube, but she is more expressive and a little more nicer than her. She is good friends with Fuchsia Top Hat ever since Escape 'Till It's Over. Coverage Appearances *Battle of the Top Hats **"Battle of the Top Hats: The Introduction" **"Battle of the Top Hats: Top Hat Kart" **"Battle of the Top Hats: Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter" **"Battle of the Top Hats: Escape 'Till It's Over" Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, she was first seen saying "Or Revenge!" near Water Top Hat, but she was then barfed by Gray Top Hat. She was chosen onto Emerald Top Hat's team, and thanked her for picking her. In the balance beam challenge, she kicked Gray Top Hat off for barfing on her earlier in the episode, but she was later punched off of the balance beam, along with Dark Pink Top Hat by Brown Top Hat. Her team won. In Top Hat Kart, she appears in the Top Hat Kart challenge, and she hopes that she doesn't get hurt. Her team placed second, making her team safe from elimination. Votes Total elimination votes: 1 Total votes: 4 Deaths #"Doppelgansters": Was shattered by spikes while kicked by Darker Teal Top Hat twice. #"Just Desserts": Was melted by the hot summer sun. #"Fire of the Heart": Was melted by the hot chilies she ate. Trivia * She is one of the Top Hat Clones. *She is also one of the only Top Hat clones to get a redesign. *Her birthday is on January 26th and her birth year is in 2011. Gallery Icy Top Hat.png|Her body. Icy Top Hat New Body.png|Her new body. Icy Top Hat Side Body.png|Her body side. Ice Top Hat New Body.png|Her newer body. Ice Top Hat Newer Body Side.png|Her newer body side. Icy Top Hat Pose 1.png|Her older pose. Icy Top Hat New Pose.png|Her 2018 pose. Ice Top Hat New Pose.png|Her BOTTH redesign. Ice Top Hat TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Ice Top Hat 2019.png|Her voting icon pose. Unused IceTH TeamIcon.png|Her unused team icon. Ice Top Hat Ice Cold Form Body.png|Her ice cold form body. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Top Hat Clones